


Watch Where You Walk

by ApproximaCentauri



Category: Warframe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Breeding Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven't wrote porn in forever forgive me, Mawframe, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sentient Warframes, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, i unno, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApproximaCentauri/pseuds/ApproximaCentauri
Summary: He was just looking for iradite and grokdrul. That's it. That's all he wanted to do. The last thing Limbo expected was to become an accidental voyeur. Oh well.
Relationships: Chroma/Volt, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 24





	Watch Where You Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything in five thousand years okay forgive any rushing. If people like it I might write another.
> 
> Xoka is the Volt, Gregor is the Chroma and Limbo just goes by frame name. 
> 
> Have fun!

The plains of eidolon oftentimes lent to quite a few surprises. Once Oberon had fallen into a cave by accident on a mission. But this, Limbo wasn't sure what he could say about this. Really all he'd came here for was grokdrul and iradite because his tenno had been saying he was running low. Frost had been with him but went in the opposite direction towards the ocean while Limbo himself had headed inland towards the Ostwan Ridge. Things had been going pretty well, he'd managed to take out a few grineer deployments on the way, mine some ore, grab some maprico. And then the rift traveler had stumbled upon them.

In what seemed like a recently emptied grineer base was a black and green Chroma, the draconic form on his knees in front of a monochrome Volt. The smaller frame was all but spitting static from where they lay on a table, fingers scrabbling down to hold onto the larger frame's horns as he lapped at the other's sodden hole roughly. A hum was the only response from the other, tongue pushing into the Volt's feminine sex and mouth closing over the flesh to suckle roughly. The howl of static and desperate buck had Limbo jolting in surprise at the sound while the Chroma was undisturbed, reaching up to grab onto and forcefully spread black thighs. It was almost brutal to watch the beast-like frame pull back enough to graze sharp teeth against the piqued clit of his partner, watching them arch with a series of pops in their vocalizer and a burst of slick against the larger frame's maw. Large fingers dug into the Volt's hide and he pulled away again, long tongue extracting itself from the other's dripping sex with a dissatisfied whine in response. Standing and letting go of dark thighs, the Chroma towered over the still-seated Volt and pressed a stickyatkiss to the side of their helm.

"What did I say about being greedy, love?" A garbled reply of static-laced binary met the question, the Volt letting go of his horns reluctantly, "I said I'll help you out enough to take the edge off. That's the third time, you should be good."

Limbo felt his optics fluttered in surprise at that comment, widening even more when the Volt grabbed onto his arm desperately with a chitter, vents flaring and head shaking before he reached down to spread glistening lips with both hands. There was drool escaping from their hidden maw and a sigh escaped the other as he leaned forwards to lick it up, encouraging the smaller to reveal their maw and catch his tongue with a moan. A large hand moved from it's spot beside their thin hips, thrusting two large fingers into the other with ease. Almost immediately there's a sound of slick beginning to dribble again, wet  _ schlik _ noises chasing dark fingers as they pulled back to bury inside again.

Pulling back, the other simply huffed out a laugh, "Really, you're so desperate after that much? As much as I'd like to indulge you I do think we should leave soon. You'll have to settle for this." 

That seemed to settle the Volt as they let go of any inhibitions that Limbo doubted they had to wrap their arms around themself, rocking against that large hand. It didn't seem to take long as the smaller was shaking, hips jerking and another ooze of slick trickled down to the puddle on the ground. Large fingers are pulled away and thick ropes dribbled down before he flicked his hand to be rid of the excess fluid. 

"Are you good now Xoka- whoa!" The other is jolting suddenly, the claspers outside of their opening curling desperately around each other at the loss of his hand and the Chroma can't seem to help but laugh as he shakes his head. "Guess we have our answer. What am I going to do with you?" 

There's the rustling of someone adjusting themself and then a breathy sigh of relief and- oh. Oh dear. How in the hell was that going to fit inside that little Volt? Limbo could only balk at the size of the Chroma's cock, thick and heavy from where he'd let it slap down onto the Volt's twitching entrance to the sound of a moan. There were barbs on it, going down to midway and honestly Limbo was about to leave but this-

He kind of had to see this. There's an exaggerated sigh from the Chroma, almost like mock boredom as his partner squirms desperately under him, hands clenched against their chest as he takes a moment to shift on his feet and consequently rub against the other. A static whine that's most likely meant to rush the other instead gets him to fake a yawn that turns into a chuckle as the smaller frame angrily huffs, kicking his hip with a glower and an exceptionally long whine of annoyance. 

"Hm, what? You want my thick cock to breed you full? Are you sure you deserve it?" There's a desperate sound as the other reaches down to pull it away from the sticky flesh and the Volt is nodding enthusiastically, hands still clenched to their chest. "Well, you've kept your hands to yourself like a good pet. I don't see a problem as long as they stay there." 

The static screech is jarringly loud as the Chroma slams home in one thrust, physically pushing the monochrome frame further up the table and into his wrists and wow, Limbo  _ really _ hadn't expected that to fit. There's a lewd squelching sound and a small spurt of fluid as he settles in between spread thighs and simply looks down at the bulge in the other's stomach with obvious delight. He's reaching a hand down to gently stroke the Volt's white face, cooing at him as he stayed still, legs twitch from where they were forced open by the dual-tone beast. It wasn't until the other nudged their horn into the Chroma's wrist with a static warble of their own that the beast moved. His glistening cock was pulled out slowly only to begin a shallow rhythm, gentle in an attempt to keep the other from hurting as he adjusted.

"Xoka, I don't have any eggs this time but I'll make sure to fill you until you burst okay?" A short nod is his only answer as the other mewls and their legs kick out a small bit in an attempt at friction as black fingers scrabble against their own hide to keep from reaching out. There's large hands grasping at his hips, a kiss pressed softly to his forehead as he leans forwards, and then the Volt is drug down to meet the rough slam into their body. Every thrust now is aimed to pleased, brutal and efficient and Limbo would be lying if he said the sights and sounds weren't making him just a bit hornier than he should be while watching others fuck. He had to hand it to the Volt though, they were taking the Chroma's cock like a  _ champ _ , keening and sobbing as they arched heavily and met brutal thrusts into their guts with fervor. 

The Chroma's tongue is sliding out to lick at sharp teeth and then he's leaning over, body smothering the other effectively and there's the sound of a crunch followed by a screech that fizzled and popped part of the way through, the Volt's legs tensing and feet twitching. The Chroma is growling, hips twitching, large body shaking above the other. Minutes pass like that, the sound of heavy vents present as they calmed down. Limbo is almost sure that either the Volt passed out or shorted out their vocalizer, getting his answer when the large frame moves back enough for the smaller to free their arms. There's gouges in their chest and a massive bite on their shoulder that's oozing a thick blue. Lithe hands reach up to gently pet at the Chroma's face, dragging him down to press little kisses around his mouth sloppily to the pleased hum from the big frame. 

Finally dragging himself away, Limbo feels his frame overheating from embarrassment as he opens a rift to run away. He actually sat there and watched them instead of just turning on his heel. Honestly it was sort of like watching a ship hurtle to the ground in slow motion, he had wanted to look away but didn't. At least that's what he told himself. If Frost gave him a funny look when he showed up outside the gate soaking wet from dousing himself in the Gara Toth lake on the way back that was the frigid frame's problem.


End file.
